Mentally a family
by MeesterholicForLife
Summary: From a tweet from @SombodysChlsea: "Daisy, grab your parents and let's go" "They're not my parents" "You only call them 'mom' and 'dad' in your head then?"


"Daisy! Grab your parents and let's go" Ben was calling from the inside of one of the spaceships they had managed to steal.  
"They're not my parents!" Daisy yelled, quaking a couple krees on the run as she gained time for Phil and Melinda to escape.

They were going as fast as they could. May was holding on to Coulson, her face showing the unbearable pain she was going through.  
More krees arrived, and one managed to hit her, making her fall to the ground on her already broken leg.  
It took Daisy only a couple seconds to make him regret his actions, then she rushed to help Coulson to carry May, too fragile to even complain.

They dodged several blue corpses and made some more, not even caring about the devastation they were leaving behind anymore.  
Finally, they made it to the spaceship, ready to take off to the safe planet Fitz had given them coordinates for.

Coulson and Daisy found some blankets for May to lie down, then shared a quick glance that was all Daisy needed to leave the room.  
She headed for the cockpit where Ben was. The two of them had become closer during her stay at Kasius' residence.

"Coulson and May are in the back. He's the only one allowed to see her in pain." She said sitting next to him.  
"Coulson and May, uh?" he turned to her. "So you only call them 'mom' and 'dad' in your head?"  
Daisy felt her cheeks tur red and looked down. "They're not my parents, but I can't help but think they are." She admitted. It was the first time she had said it out loud.  
"Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D.-" she continued, lifting her legs up and mistakenly pushing some buttons on the display in front of her as she did so.

 **"-before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. family had always been a temporary thing for me. People who loved me until they found someone they loved more."  
** _  
_Both Coulson and May turned around to find a speaker from which they could hear Daisy talking.

 **"My so-called parents would throw me out as soon as I made a mistake, never giving me a chance to explain. When Coulson let me into his team I had given him a month at most before he kicked me out."**

May looked at Coulson. He was staring blankly in front of him. "I could have never kicked her out, May. How could she even think of it?"

 **"But when a month had passed and I was still there, I started to think that maybe they were different.  
Both of them."** They could hear Daisy chuckling. **"One would never guess, but May is one of the most caring people in this world. Well, in our world at least. The first time I saw her, I was scared. But it was a good kind of scary. She was so perfect I was scared she hated me for how clumsy and messy I was. I didn't want to disappoint her."**

There was a pause, then Daisy's sobs filled the air.

 **"I did, though. I disappointed her. I used my powers against her because I thought that just because some woman had given birth to me she was my mother. But May is. I will never forgive myself for what I've done to her."**

A noise followed Daisy's last words. She had probably hit somewhere near the speaker in anger. **_  
_**Daisy looked at the display worryingly. It had suddenly gone black. Did she just break it? Then, after a couple seconds Coulson and May appeared on the screen.

 _It was May's turn to have tears in her eyes. Daisy had just called her mother. A title she thought life had denied her of. Until Daisy- or Skye then- had come into her life so needy of love not even she could resist her. But Daisy believed she had disappointed her, which wasn't true at all._

"I've never blamed her for the whole Jiyaing thing." She said looking down.

Daisy jumped. Had they heard the whole conversation? God, she was so embarrassed.

"I might have been sad about it, but disappointed? She could never disappoint me, Phil."  
"I know. Our girl's confidence needs a boost."

At those words Daisy felt shivers all over her body.  
 _  
"She really is our girl, isn't she?" May smiled softly.  
"Yeah." Coulson said smiling back at her._

Daisy couldn't help a grin from spreading across her face. She stood up and walked away.

She slowly opened the door and stopped under the frame.  
"Uhm, so.. I know you heard it all and.. I want you to know that so did I, and-"  
"Come here." May said pointing an empty spot on the blankets where she was sitting."

Daisy silently walked towards them and sat down, carefully avoiding May's leg.  
No one was talking, they were all enjoying the comfortable atmosphere that was filling the air.  
Phil was the first one to talk. "So, it's sealed then. You're officially our daughter." He said looking at Daisy.  
"Only if you being my parents makes you officially a couple" she said.

In the cockpit, Ben was smiling to himself. If those two were about to say what they were thinking, it wouldn't have been long enough 'til the marriage.


End file.
